The Bloody Wisteria
by LelinChan
Summary: Azai Nagamasa has many ways of expressing his undying love for Oichi, his wife. So why is there another girl under the same sheets with him? OichixNagamasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sengoku Musou games. I, however, would like to make friends with Kanetsugu, Nagamasa, and Oichi. Even though Nagamasa'll cost me a lot of nosebleeds.**

**Title: The Bloody Wisteria**

**Summary: Azai Nagamasa has many ways of expressing his undying love for Oichi, his wife. So why is there another girl under the same sheets with him?**

**Pairings: Oichi/Nagamasa (Main), Mitsuhide/Ranmaru (Side)**

**Warnings: Angst, sex, Yaoi, heavy fluff, violence, inappropriate language, and a very short prologue  
**

* * *

One by one, in a single filed line, the maids dragged the boxes to the council room, stopping to bow before Oda Nobunaga and Nouhime, only to be sent away by a lazy flick of their lord's hand. Eyeing the boxes curiously, Nobunaga reached for the closest one, a smirk beginning to pull at the corners of his lips.

"Presents," Nou finally announced to her husband, "From Azai Nagamasa, lord of Odani Castle, Daimyo of the Azai clan in Omi."

"Is that so?" Nobunaga's smirk grew wider, his deep voice replaced with one of amused bewilderment. He lifted the lid up, and took out a paper fan. It was rather small, but of extremely high quality. Flipping it open, the Demon King was then hit by the brightness of the fan's painting. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, contrasting well with the pinks and whites that formed the Sakura trees, and for a while Nobunaga found himself admiring the painter's skill that he completely missed the poem in black ink, vertically descending down the fan like rain from the sky.

Nou seemed to have read his mind. Setting down the fan she received, she gave her husband's thigh a quick, but passionate, brush of the back of her hand, pulling his attention from the fan to her seductive features. "The lord Azai has quite a taste in luxuries, don't you think?"

"Yes," Nobunaga sighed, already interpreting the real purpose of the presents. "But who do you think it is? Oinu?" He inquired his wife, referring to his unmarried younger sister, who did not possess as much beauty as Oichi, his other sister, did.

An airy chuckle left Nou's mouth. "Not a chance, Nobunaga-sama! Not to be offensive, of course, but Oinu is… well…" She placed a finger on her lips, looking at Nobunaga with feigned guilt.

"Rather plain." The Demon King finished Nou's sentence without any hint of hesitation. "And judging by the fans we both got, I don't think the young Azai would even want to glance at her way." Raising an eyebrow at his first wife, he leaned in closer to her, though still keeping a comfortable distance between the two. "What does that tell you, Nou?"

A coy smile formed on her bewitching face. "That he wants her, my lord, and only her…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Musou, because Koei does. Again, it'd be nice to meet Kanetsugu, Nagamasa, and Oichi. And yes, Nagamasa still gives me nosebleeds. Not my fault that he's so damn sexy.**

**Chapter Warnings: None, surprisingly O.O**

* * *

Every morning, Oichi would awake at the sound of chirping birds, feeling the warm sunlight basking over her body. However, that day was undoubtedly different. Instead of naturally waking up by herself, her pickle-filled dream was shattered by the sharp thud of the door being slid open.

Blinking the blurred vision away, Oichi sat up slowly, stretching her arms over her head, something she would only do in front of her most trusted maid, Aika. "Why so early, Aika?" She asked quite simply, hiding a yawn behind the palm of her soft hand.

Aika smiled sheepishly, a faint crimson blush sweeping over her thin cheeks, not missing her pointed chin as well. "I was told to do so, Lady Ichi; there're presents waiting for you- lots and lots of presents!" And with that, slid open a smaller door that led to Oichi's guest room, where at least two dozen boxes lay untouched, much to the young lady's shock and sudden joy.

Immediately the complaining thought of not having water to wash her face in left her mind, and Oichi proceeded to open a randomly chosen box. Peering in curiously, she pulled out a bone-white porcelain bowl, goldfish and clouds painted on it in blue ink, obviously imported from the vast land of China.

Amongst the other presents were fans, exquisite paintings, kimono, and even foreign sweets, all adding to the excitement and happiness of the Demon King's younger sister. Tracing the beautiful designs of a light blue kimono, Ichi gazed at it with awe, before finally settling it down to turn to Aika.

"By the way, Aika, who was so generous and patient to send these?" She inquired, curiosity swimming in her hazel eyes.

Aika smiled at that, almost slyly. "Oh, about that, erm…" Cocking her head to a side, she looked upwards as the tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth, a familiar sign and habit that indicated deep pondering. "Azai Nagamasa, Lady Ichi! The daimyo of the Azai Clan, said to be very handsome too!" A light giggle left her lips. "What does that tell you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Oichi shrugged, pretending to not know. "I'm not sure, Aika. These presents are all so very lovely, but… why bother sending them to me?" She looked up from the floor when Aika took hold of her hand.

"Oh, Lady Ichi! I think he's in love with you!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Oichi's lips, but she madly fought it away in her mind as she immediately dismissed the lanky maid away with a sarcastic laugh. But as soon as the door slid shut, she looked at the sky blue kimono, and, in the end, had to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, if you so happen to like this fanfic, do me a favor and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Musou, because Koei does.**

**Chapter Warnings: None again.**

* * *

The presents came for two weeks, piling up in the storage rooms of Nobunaga, Nou, and Oichi, all marked with the symbol of the Azai clan, as well as Nagamasa's own signature. Though it was not written down or said by the young daimyo, the reason of these lavish gifts was quite clear to Nobunaga and Nou.

Oichi, however, remained clueless throughout the fourteen days, always clad in a new kimono, sharing sweets with her sister in-laws, acting as if she was more child than wife of a high-ranking general. But alas, she was called to the council chambers, where her many brothers, sister in-laws, and Nobunaga's retainers were waiting, their eyes following her petite body as she proceeded to kneel and bow before Nobunaga.

"You have asked for me, brother." She said simply, slowly raising her head up.

If it was any other occasion, the Demon King would have smirked, but this time his face remained grave, if not expressionless. Taking a small sip from the sake bowl in his hand, he then set it down, shifting his weight from the left to his whole body. "Ichi, I have wonderful news for you." Resting his jaw against his fist, he sighed sharply before continuing.

"How many years was it when you first married Katsuie? Two?" He did not stop to let anyone reply. "You're now sixteen, and I'm sure that your marriage to Katsuie has been of good use to you. By now you should be an experienced young woman." Turning his head lazily to the right, he gave Nou a small smile. "Ichi, you must answer me honestly. Do you, or do you not, love Shibata Katsuie?"

Immediately a series of gasps and whispers seemed to appear on cue, but Oichi remained still in her kneeling position. She glanced briefly at Katsuie, her husband, who was now staring intensely at his nails. "Brother, the truth is… I do not love Katsuie-sama at all."

"Well then, Ichi," Nobunaga paused to look at Katsuie, who was by now bowing his head in possible shame. "I assume that it is not much of a deal to have you divorce him, am I correct?"

At this her eyes widened slightly. Stammering a little, she bowed her head again, "B-but is also my duty as a loyal wife to stay forever at my husband's side! Surely, you must know of thi-" She stopped at the sound of the fan in Nobunaga's hand snapping shut.

"That I do know," A deep sigh left his nose as he closed his eyes slowly. "However, you must also oblige your duty as my younger sister, therefore the Oda clan." Opening his eyes, he leaned forward, fire seeming to flicker obstinately in them, "You will divorce Katsuie now, and marry Azai Nagamasa, daimyo of the Azai clan, as soon as you arrive in Omi tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" By then the Demon King was on his feet, and retired from the council chambers without haste as Oichi bowed in a forced agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Sengoku Musou, though Nagamasa would be a hot sex-slave. But really, that's all.**

**Chapter Warnings: An evil new character XP

* * *

  
**

It was only dawn when Oichi was shaken awake by Aika, who immediately washed her face and body, and dressed her in a purple kimono, flying cranes sewn on with light-coloured thread, with a golden _obi_ and a matching robe of pale gold silk. Instead of having breakfast, however, Oichi was then led to the front gates of the castle, where a palanquin was waiting for her.

"Please go in, Lady Ichi," Aika was still smiling as she slid the door open, though her eyes betrayed her fake joy.

"Thank you," Oichi nodded, her voice half as quiet as before, but stopped when one foot was inside the large palanquin. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Aika bowed her head deeply, perhaps too deep for a personal maid. A single, crystalline tear rolled down her cheek and landed silently on the ground. "N-no, Lady Ichi. You must go alone. You will have another personal maid in Omi." Raising her hand, she covered her tear-streaked face and looked away.

"But I…" Oichi's voice trailed away as she realized that there was literally nothing she could do. Taking Aika's arm, she gently pushed it away, so that the older woman's tears were exposed for her to see. "Aika, you have done a wonderful job. Please remember that- that-" A smile graced her lips. "That you are a true friend."

"My lady!" Aika cried, and sunk to a low bow, softly kissing Oichi's hand. Looking up, she nodded a firm, reassuring nod. "Lady Ichi, I shall forever be loyal to you, no matter how far we are from each other!"

Oichi's smile widened as she turned around to enter the palanquin. At once the many men lifted it up and began walking, followed by the numerous bodyguards. But that did not stop her from sliding the door open and looking back at Aika, waving good-bye with one last nod.

* * *

It took half a day to travel from Owari to Omi. The men and guards were all soaked in sweat, having walked the whole time, with only a quick, short rest. Oichi, however, also suffered, having to skip both breakfast and lunch, as she wasn't given anything but her _kendama_ toys and a few sets of carefully handpicked kimono. Clutching her hollow stomach, she let out a frustrated sigh, but immediately resumed to her statue-like position when the door slid open.

Turning her head in curiosity, her eyes met those of a woman in her mid-forties. At once the palanquin was settled on the ground with a quiet _thud_, and Oichi mechanically stepped out, looking up at the stranger with an awkward smile. But the woman did not smile; instead, she bowed quickly, not keeping her eyes off Oichi's face, and instantly addressed herself as 'Chiyama, Manager of Odani Castle's Internal Affairs', while leading Oichi through a pair of large, wooden doors that did not look like the front gates at all, explaining that Oichi now had her own chambers, linked to Nagamasa's through a golden door at the far western wall. Oichi herself, however, paid Chiyama little attention, looking around to see if she could catch at least a tiny glimpse of her new husband, which she did not, unfortunately.

"And that, Oichi-sama, concludes your trip in your personal chambers. Is there anything that I have left out?"

Chiyama's deep, emotionless voice pierced a crack through Oichi's daydream. Blinking a few times, she then brought up a forced grin. "Oh no, Chiyama-sama, you have done a good job!"

Chiyama's eyes seemed to flash like lightning, but she still remained as calm and expressionless as ever. "Then your days in Odanijo will be just like heaven, Oichi-sama. Have a nice rest, for our lord may be seeking you tonight." With a slight bow, she turned around to leave, stopping only to look behind a shoulder. "Oh, and before I forget, Oichi-sama, your _new_ personal maids will arrive at your side shortly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sengoku Musou games… not even Nagamasa D=**

**Warnings: …Emo Feelings**

**Random Fact: I like pickles

* * *

  
**

Within one month Oichi decided that she didn't like Chiyama. The woman was cold, unemotional, her words sharp and frosty, as if her heart and mind were made of ice. She also hardly bowed, only tipping her head to a low angle, and the fact that she addressed Oichi as 'sama' instead of 'dono' was irritating the little wife of Azai Nagamasa more and more.

"Why can't I go in?" She once protested to the maids when they begged for her not to enter Nagamasa's private chambers. "I'm his consort; I have the right to see him!"

"Please, Oichi-dono!" Yukihana, the new personal maid in Aika's place, pleaded again, tears threatening to spill out of her large, bulgy eyes. "You're not allowed to enter Nagamasa-dono's private chambers!"

Clenching her fists, Oichi was about to snap at Yukihana, but the all-too familiar voice of Chiyama, as usual, interjected her actions- "What's going on here?"

Immediately everyone but Oichi were on their knees, bowing so low that their foreheads touched the floor. Chiyama's hard gaze seemed to float from each of them to the golden doors, the darkness in her pupils growing blacker and blacker. As predicted, they finally settled on Oichi's smaller figure, as if Chiyama was secretly sizing her up.

"Oichi-sama, if you have paid full attention to the rules I have thoroughly prepared just for you one month ago, you should by now know that Nagamasa-sama's private chambers are off-limits to you." An airy chuckle left her ruby-red lips. "So please do not attempt to trespass these doors anymore, do I make myself clear?"

With those life-threatening words, the hostile manager turned and left, and Oichi was instantly escorted back to her chambers.

* * *

Another month passed. Oichi's hopes of seeing her own husband were dropping by the minute. Every day seemed to fly past her in a boring, automatically made routine. She'd rise one hour after dawn, eat up to half of her breakfast, play with her _kendama_ toy, and drag herself through the basic activities for survival. Yukihana would often blurt out a joke in the awkward, uncomfortable silence, but Oichi would make no laughter at all.

"Yukihana," She suddenly spoke, immediately startling the older girl's daydream away. "When do you think I'll get to see Nagamasa-sama?"

"Yes, Oichi-dono," Yukihana bowed slowly, as if she could really gain more time to think up a good answer. The chance never came, and, after a few scruples, she answered hesitantly, "In less than a year- Nagamasa-dono is a very busy man."

At this Oichi's eyebrows rose, but quickly fell as soon as Yukihana looked up from her position. Slowly nodding her head, a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she gently set the _kendama_ down beside her. "A reasonable guess… hopefully it will come true!"

Yukihana giggled, bowing again, her entire body shaking with laughter. "Well said, Oichi-dono, well said!" Raising her head, she brought up a toothy grin. "I'm sure Nagamasa-dono will love you soon, Oichi-dono."

The smile remained on Oichi's face, but the cheerful glow in her eyes just a minute ago was already extinguished. "You're sure about it, but not all certainties are right. It is best to leave such things alone until they actually happen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: …DON'T OWN IT, 'KAY, KOEI! GAAAAAAAAAH! . YEAH! I STILL CAN'T GET NAGAMASA TO BE ALL MINE! JEEZ! But still, I get to cosplay as Oichi from Sengoku Basara =D**

**Warning: Chiyama… RUN FOR YOUR LIVES YO!**

**Author's Note: dear readers, I am extremely happy to announce that AZAI NAGAMASA FINALLY MADE IT HERE! *Celebrates* Great, now the fluff can begin, and we shall WORRY NO MORE!**

**Also, this chapter is greatly dedicated to my reviewers. Really, if it weren't for you guys supporting me, I wouldn't have continued this story, despite working on it whenever my parents are out and I have my free time, AKA DINNER.

* * *

  
**

Chiyama neared the council chambers, each and every step light and quiet, filled with confidence and courage. Her back was straight, and remained so as the guards allowed her access. The Azai retainers bowed when she entered with her assistants and personal maids, their foreheads almost touching the floor. Keeping a stoical expression, she slowly kneeled down before the Lord of Omi, and bowed.

"Nagamasa-dono," She began, not a single trace of shakiness in her voice, "Another morning has passed. I am delighted to inform you that none of the food were poisoned, and that nobody died from the rice cakes specially sent from the Asakura." She paused for only a second, before continuing. "Two servant girls just left Odanijo to be wed to their fiancés, but their positions were quickly given to a pair of extremely eager twin sisters."

Nagamasa nodded, his eyes as dreamy as ever, still clad in his blue armour, something that he would never take off until the time for sleep arrives. "Thank you, Chiyama." He seemed to hesitate, but, after a few scruples, spoke up again. "Speaking of being married… how is my wife, Oichi?"

At this Chiyama immediately looked up, a sort of foreign ferocity flashing through the dark orbs of her sharp eyes. "Why, she is quite well, Nagamasa-dono. She appears to be enjoying her personal chambers like we wished. Is there anything that concerns you, Nagamasa-dono?" The question itself was innocent and sweet, but Chiyama could already tell what her lord would say next.

"I'd like to see her tonight." A smile formed, enhancing his handsome features with a gentle light that no other man can produce. "Please arrange that, Chiyama."

Her eyebrows narrowed slightly, but she still bowed once more. Standing up, she made her way back to her chambers, her steps now faster than usual as she clutched tightly onto her kimono, her hands shaking with anger and, for the very first time, annoyance at the Lord of Omi.

* * *

"_Hana, hana, hana… aishitewa, hana… aishitewa eien… hana, hana, hana…"_

The night was cold, the wind blowing from the east, threatening to extinguish the flickering candle flames exposed to the garden outside of Oichi's bedchamber. But the Azai's little wife did not proceed to slide the door shut or head for the deeper, and therefore warmer, parts of her new home. Tilting her head towards the starry sky, her gaze stopped at the full moon, taking in its enchanting beauty, the mysterious silver glowing, how it seemed to shine so brightly, yet look so dark at the same time.

And it didn't even take her five seconds to realize the reason. Loneliness. Loneliness hit her straight in the head as she began to think of Owari. It crept into her heart, tearing it apart with the memories of Nobunaga, Nouhime, Ranmaru, even her former maids- each rip was like a needle's stab in the eye, the blood flowing freely, down her cheeks, past her lips, dripping onto the floor… no. They weren't blood. They were tears. Crystalline droplets, a pair of silvery snakes, leaking from the corners of her eyes as she fought against the thoughts of her family, her friends, people who she knew she couldn't see anymore, people who she missed each and every day.

Her hands fell on the floor, and she curled her fingers into two tight fists, hitting whatever she could as blind as a bat. Her fingers uncurled, and she scratched, scratched, scratched, and did not stop even when the blood broke, soaking her sleeves a dark crimson shadow, an imprint of this night- the loneliest night of her miserable life. The door slid open, but she continued to scratch, torturing herself with the pain, the pain that was nothing compared to what was in the darkness of her heart. She cried, she wept- so loud, so sadly, yet nobody would even bother to hear her…

"Ichi…" A distinct male voice, one she never heard. Stopping her then-uncontrollable hands, she slowly looked up.

He had the face of a god. Blond strands blew gently at her direction, moved by the wind that howled softly through the night. Kind, but sharp, eyes locked with hers, holding her gaze strongly at his handsome features, lifting her head up with an invisible string. Immediately he was kneeling besides her, still staring down into the clear lakes that were the pools of her eyes. Looking down, his eyes narrowed slightly, a simple act of such great concern, as he wrapped his fingers around hers, bringing them close to his face, lightly touching the wounded areas. He instantly stopped at each of her shudders, no matter how quick they were, and, as he set down the final hand, brought her head to his chest, his hand still entwined with hers. He said nothing, not even a single word, but already Oichi knew who he was, her free hand sliding up to feel his warm chest, her eyes slowly closing as she whispered the words out.

"Nagamasa-sama…"


End file.
